Conventionally, there is known an antenna for a communication terminal device which includes a feed element whose end is unbalanced fed and a parasitic element that is provided substantially parallel to the feed element at an interval equal to or smaller than substantially 1/10 of the wavelength of a frequency used for transmission and reception and that has a length such that the parasitic element resonates in response to excitation of the feed element (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-198410).
In conventional antennas for a communication terminal device, the feed element runs from a feeding point so as to be separated from a ground plane and intersects the parasitic element at a stretched portion. This may undesirably hinder sufficient flow of an electric current into the parasitic element, thereby making it impossible for the parasitic element to obtain good radiation characteristics.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an antenna device having good characteristics.